Going to the Chapel
by Paradise Seeker
Summary: [COMPLETE]Jesse and Suze are gettin married! But how will they handle all the stresses involved in the most important day of thier lives? How will the wedding go? PG13 or T incase of great make out sessions and bad words
1. The Proposal

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot.**

_Summery: Getting married is a long process... how do Jesse and Suze handle it?_

* * *

Suze's POV

I seriously think I'm still dreaming. I swear, these have been the worlds best 5 years ever. Seriously, ever since Jesse became alive again, I've been floating on cloud nine.

So, now I'm a Junior in college, studying to be a psychologist. Jesse has just started his job at the local hospital as aPediatrician. He is indeed the sexist docter alive. He even puts George Clooney second. And apparently, I'm not the only one who thinks so. You should see all the single moms, some who are even still married,who stare at his rear-end when he leaves a room. But seriously, he is amazing with kids. This gives me a glimpse of how much our kids will love him. But considering he hasn't poped the question yet, we still have a little bit until Jesse is being smothered in hugs and kisses from our children.

These were the thoughts that were running through my head as I was getting ready for dinner with him tonight. I decided to wear the classic black skirt and a fancy red top, along with some black heels. As I was clipping my second earing on, I heard a knock on the door to my dorm room. I got up and opened the door.

My heart did it's usual pitter-patter at the sight of him. Jesse was wearing a nice pair of khakis and a classy forest green shirt, which always looked amazing on him. "You look amazing, _Quierda_." He told me before leaning down to give me another earth-shattering kiss. My arms rested on his shoulders and his hands were on my waist as our tounges said Hey. He pulled away, leaving me with a very cheeky grin that I always got when we kissed.

"Lets go." He said, taking my hand andleading me towards his car.

* * *

He seemed really nervous during dinner. I didn't know why until we were walking on the beach barefoot, one arm wrapped around eachother. It was a beautiful night.Not a cloud in the sky, full moon, the stars brighter than ever. We were walking in silence until I noticed his hand playing with something in his pocket.

"What's that in your pocket?" I asked him curiously as we stoped. He turned to face me, witha slight blush to his face. He took a deep breath and took out a small, black, velvet box. As if this wasn't enough to send my blood preasure sky high, he got down on one knee and opened it. "Suzannah, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" I answered, almost a split second after he spoke. I know I seemed a little eager to say yes, butI really didn't care then. He stood up and took out the ring from the box. I raised my hand and he took it, placing the beautiful ring on my finger. I couldn't stop smiling. "Oh my God... were actually engaged!" I said, looking back up at him. He was beaming, making me think that we were subconciously having a fight to see who could give the biggest smile.

Jesse pulled me into his arms and laid one on me (a kiss, I mean.). As my fingers messed with his hair a little, his hands were rubbing my back. After we made out for, oh, about 15 minutes, we came up for air.He then said "We should go tell you family."

I nodded, knowing my voice was unreliable, and we walked back to his car.

* * *

**If you ask nicely, I just might write more...**


	2. Tellin the 'Rents

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot.**

_Thanks for the reviews, ya'll rock my socks. Here's chapter 2, in Jesse's POV._

* * *

Jesse's POV

"Knock, knock! Were comin in!" Susannah announced as she opened the door to her parent's house. She had to do it with one hand because I was still holding the other. We walked into thier living room where Suzsannah's parents and her youngest step-brother, David, were sitting. David was a Senior in High School now, so he was still at the house(A/N: I might be wrong here, but just play along ;).).

"Hey, Suzie!" Her Mother said. "What are you two doing here? I thought you had a date tonight."

Susannah, or should I say my Fiance,Glanced up at me briefly with her emerald eyes, making my heart beat quicken slightly, before looking back at her family. Holding up her ring finger, she said. "Were engaged!"

At this point, Max started barking wildly. Oh, it wasn't because of Susannah's announcement. It was because her Mother let out a shriek of excitement loud enough to deafen any dog within a hundred mile radius of the house. She jumped off the couch, came over, and proceded to squeeze the life out of _Mi Quierda,_ saying things like 'Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!' and a some more that I could not interpret. Not only was she crying tears of joy, she was speaking too fast for me to comprehend a word. Did I mention where Suzannah picked up that skill of speed talking?

Her Step-Father, Andy came over to me, shaking my hand in a firm grip as he said, with a small smirk. "It's about time you proposed, Jesse."

"Wait, you guys knew?" Susannah asked, over hearing Andy.

"Well of course, Quierda. I had to ask permission first." I told her, just before my future Mother in law said.

"You asked permission from Andy a month ago!"I could feel my cheeks darken slightly. An awkward silence ensued. I just kept waiting for the right time, and tonight seemed perfect. Hopefully this wouldn't be mentioned again. Well, the topic was at least changed when David gave us his congratalations.

* * *

The evening went on with small talk and coffee. But then the conversation shifted.

"So, when were you guys planning on having the wedding?" Her Mother asked.

Susannah, who was leaning on me with my arm draped on her shoulder, said. "Mom, don't you think it's a little early for that? I mean, we just got engaged tonight."

"I know, I know." She said. "But you always told me you wanted a June wedding. Which would only give us 7 months to plan for the wedding. I mean, unless you guys want to wait for another year."

Waiting another year would be the logical thing to do, since Susannah is still in college. But I simply can't wait that long. I've been in love with her for... too long. But why would we need more than 7 months to plan for a wedding? I figured I would ask Susannah later, considering I would get the oddest looks from her parents if I said something along the lines of 'Well, back in the 1800's, it only took about a month to plan for a wedding.' I can't see that happening anytime soon...

About a half hour later, we left so I could take Susannah back to her Dorm, since she had finals to study for before winter vacation. In the car, when we hit a red light,I asked her.

"_Quierda_, why wouldyour Motherwe need more than 7 months to plan for a wedding?" Susannah looked over at me.

"She just thinks I want a big wedding, but I'm going to tell her no. We should just have close friends and family anyway, right?" She asked.

"Right." I agreed, as the light turned green.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

I know my chapters are short, but I update often which should be fair enough. Now, lets hit the review button... you know you wanna...


	3. The dorm room

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot.**

_Aw... you like me! You really like me! Lol... thanks for the great reviews. It means alot considering this is my first Mediator fic. Anywho, on with some fluff! I don't think it would be rated R... you tell me..._

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV:

I never really filled Jesse in on all that marrige stuff. I feel bad, considering how much they have changed since 1850. But I decided to fill him in on everything later. Well, mostly because he had me leaning on the door to my dorm room while we were making out some more. As my hands were exploring the hotness that is Jesse's abs, his were... um... elsewhere. Yes, Hector "Jesse" de Silva was gasp touching my booty with one hand and double gasp a breast with the other!

Yep! You heard me right. A boob. Be appalled! Be shocked! This is 19th century Jesse were talking about, right? Oh, Yes, he was clearly happy I said yes to spending the rest of our lives together.

His lips left mine and began to trail down my neck. Oh, yeah. I could live with this. A soft moan escaped my lips when I started to do something unexpected. I giggled. But, do you seriously think it would last?

Oh, it ended, alright. But, surpisingly, not because Jesse had to. It was because my roomie, Gina (yes, Gina. I'll fill you in later) decided to open the door. Now, seriously, if you were making out with a hot latino, would you be thinking about such a frivoulus thing as balance? Of course not! Which is exactly why I fell back on floor, with Jesse landing awkwardly on top of me.

OK, not that I'm complaing that a man, especially my fiance,was on me, it just kind hurt whenhe actually _fell _on top of me. Yeah, like I said before, 180 pounds of man is not too comfortable when he iscutting off your air supply. "Ow." Was all I could say as Jesse got up.

"Oh my God,Suze! I'm sorry! I thought someone was knocking on the door." Gina said. This was true, in a way.

"_Quierda_! I'm so sorry." Jesse said, helping me up. There's the 19th century ex-ghost I know. But still, he didn't have to apologize. Seriously, IT'S ALL GINA's FAULT! She ruined the excellent post-proposalmakeout session! But I also had a feeling he was apoligizing for touching me 'inappropriatly'. Please... like I care!

"Jesse, it's not your fault." I tried to tell him. But he wouldn't listen to any of it. Instead, he made a classy exit, so we wouldn't be in any risk of another awkward or embaressing situation.

"Good night, _Quierda._ You should be studing for your finals and I have to be at work bright and early." He told me. Really, how can I be thinking about exams when I'm ENGANGED?

"OK." I said relunctantly before he pulled me into another embrace. He then gave me a quick kiss before saying.

"I love you, Susannah."

"I love you too, Jesse. I'll come by for lunch tommorow." I told him, opening the door to, unfortunatly, let him out of the room.

"Alright, _Quierda_."

"Good night." I said.

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" We both laughed lightly before I closed the door.

Resting on the door, facing Gina, I played it cool. We both knew something happened tonight, she just didn't know what it was. And I wasn't about to tell her. I loved messing with her head. Instead, I just let out a sigh, went to find my PJ's, and went to the bathroom to change.

"OK, spill it, Suze." Gina scolded for the whole time I was in the bathroom changing. When it came time for us to decide what college we wanted to go to, we picked the same one in Carmel. Thiscollege apparently has a good childcare program. Who would have thought she want to watch kids for a living, but hey, she's unpredictable. So, we decided to become roomies. Adam and Cee Cee are going to another nearby college to study buisness management. Aparenntly, they both had the same major in mind which I find amusing. I guess they were made for eachother.

OK, I guess I should fill you in on my step brothers while I'm at it. Jake is now the owner of a small chain of pizza companies. I guess he loves pizza... Anyways, Brad, is playing Football at UCLA (big stretch there, eh?). David is a senior at the Mission and is still making good grades.

Opening the door to face Gina, I still kept my void expression until I couldn't hold it in amy more.

"I'M ENGAGED!" At this point, we started jumping up and down and screaming wildily as Gina grabed my hand to check out the rock. It was a classy 12 carot ring with 3 diamonds in it on white gold. Beautiful.

"Oh my God!" She shouted. "Suze, you're engaged!"

"I know! Finally!. You are now speaking to the future Mrs. de Silva."

Oh yeah. Live was real good.

* * *

**End of chapter 3!**

I know, short amount of fluff. But now you know what every one is up to (except for Paul, but I'll let Jesse take over for that one).

Now it's review time!


	4. A little surprise

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot.**

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Here's chappy 4. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Jesse's POV

"Did you ask her, yet?" Jason, my friend and co-worker, asked me as I walked into the Pediatrician center of the hospital. I could already spot my first patient of the day coughing and sniffling. Once he noticed the broad smile on my face, he said, following me into my office. "Congrats, man. I told you that was the ultimate resturant to propose in. That's where all the guys go in Carmel."

"Thanks," I said."but I didn't propose there. I asked her atthe beach."

"Oooh, nice..." Jason said. "So, have you thought of when your gonna tie the knot?"

I nodded. "Probably sometime in June. Susannah always wanted a June wedding."

"Woah dude, you better start planning for it." He said, before walking out to face one of the young patients in the waiting room.

Again, I'm confused. Apparently what Susannah had caught me up on the life in the 21st century, she forgot to mention how much marrage has changed. Figuring I would ask her about it at lunch, I faced my first patient.

* * *

Suze's POV

"Goin' to the Chapel and we're gonna get ma-a-aried..." Yes, I was singing. Well, can you blame me? But I immediatly stoped when the door to the elevator I was waiting on, in the hospital, opened up. I was kinda surprised to see my Mom and Andy walking out.

"Mom? What are you doing at the hospital?" I asked curiously. I was kind of expecting her to say something like 'the guy next door fell off a roof'. But what she did say... I wasn't expecting it at all.

"Suzie! What a surprise! Your probably here to see Jesse aren't you?" I nodded, urging her to continue. After a deep breath, she said. "Well, my period was late so I figured that I had hit menopause. I mean, I'm 46. But as it turns out I havn't. I'm pregnant."

I think my complete and total shock appeared on my face. I immediatly tried to cover it up by giving her a strong hug and saying. "Congratualtions!" And then it hit me. I was going to have a little brother or sister. "Oh my God. I'm going to have a little brother or sister!" Tears of joy began to sting my eyes. "Oh, wow! I'm so happy for you! Lemme call Jesse and tell him to come down."

Pulling out my phone, I called my Fiance's cell(Gosh, don't y ou just love that word?).

"Why, hello, _Quierda. _I thought you were coming over for lunch." He said over the reciever.

"I was on my way up when I bumped into my Mom and Andy. Jesse, she's pregnant." I said, unable to hide the excitement.

"Oh wow... I'll be down in a sec. Meet me in the Cafeteria."

"'Kay. Love you."

"I love you too."

Then we hung up.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, we were standing outside the Cafetieria. It's not excatly a lunch date anymore, but plans have definatly changed. Jesse walked up, wearing his doctor's jacket and looking sexy as ever, immediatly giving me a kiss on the lips.It was just a light one, because we were fully aware of Mom and Andy, standing there. Jesse pulled away and said "Hello,_Quierda_."beforeturning to my Mom, saying as he gave her a hug.

"Congratulations! What a surprise." I think Jesse was hungry because he led us in the Cafetieria.

While we were sitting there, with our trays in front of us, I asked. "So, when are you due?"

She took a sip of her water before speaking. "Late June. So, about the wedding, I was thinking maybe like the first week of June. That way, you can get married, have your honeymoon, and be back just in time for when the baby arrives."

I looked over at Jesse, who seemed to think it was a good idea considering he said. "That sounds like a plan." Very observant, Suze...

"Well, now that's settled, I know this amazing wedding planner who was on the station a month or so ago and I'm sure I can get you guys a great deal." Mom told us as we ate. The food in the cafetieria

"Mom... we just want a small wedding. Nothing big. Just close friends and family." I told her.

"You'll still have to get thecake, decorations, food... and many other things and Abigail can get you the best, cheapest deals. Suze, she's just an extra hand." She told Jesse and me.

I looked over at Jesse, who kept his hand in mine, as he said. "It's your choice, _Quierda_." I smiled slightly, before turning to my mom.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I said. "OK. But if she starts going nuts and gets ice scuplture's, she's outta here."

About 15 minutes later, Mom and Andy left, leaving Jesse, his lips,and my neck to themselves. Soon enough, it was a full blown makeout session. I know, I know... PDA. But we weren't really paying attention to the others in the room, ya know? "SO, future-wife-of-mine, I will be cooking a wonderful spagetti dinnertonight. I do hope you will be coming with a movie of your choice."

I smiled, saying. "I most definatly will,future-husband-of-mine."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

_In chapter 5, you can expect some ghost-busting of a certain charecter... coming soon to a computer near you._

_NOW REVIEW!_


	5. Wedding lessons

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot.**

_Thanks for the reviews. I think there might be some fluff in here, but I dunno. It all depends one where my fingers lead me._

_

* * *

_

Jesse's POV

If I knew how much effort it took to make a fancy, romantic, dinner, I would not have done it. _But Susannah is worth it, _I conviced myself as I put the final touches on the Spagetti dinner.

Hearing the door open, and Susannah say "Sorry I'm late. The traffic out there is horri-", I walked out of the dining room to find Susannah speechless. That's when I wondered if the rose petals covering the floor, and the candles on every piece of furniture available, was a bit much. But, we just got engaged and I wanted to make tonight a romantic one.

I mean, not as romantic as engaging in any sort of, um, sexual activities. In 7 months, we'll have plenty of time to do that. But we should wait until marrige. That's the 19th century man in me.

"Oh, my God! Jesse, this is so beautiful!" She said as she took off her sandals and put down her purse and the movie she brought. She then continued. "I feel under dressed, now. I would have worn something nicer if I knew you had such a fancy night planned." Susannah walked over to me, looking more beautiful than ever, if at all possible. And all she had on was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy, but she still looked wonderful. It must have been the candle light.

As we wrapped our arms around each other, our lips met, gently at first. But the kiss soon became more fierce as our tounges began entwining. I felt her hands begin to run though my hair as mine were rubbing her back. I pulled away to gaze into her deep emerald-green eyes. Running a hand along her soft, delicate, cheek, I said. "You look beautiful no matter what your wearing, _Querida_." I couldn't fight this deep urge to kiss her. And I did just that and gave he kisses starting from her ear and slowly moving to her collar bone. But something had to spoil the moment. I heard the unmistakable growling at the pit of mu stomach.

I pulled away as we both began laughing profusly. My cheeks were burning up from embaressment. Now I knew what Susannah felt like when ever she would begin to blush. She raised her hand and put it on my cheek, saying. "C'mon, I'm sure the food's getting cold."

* * *

Susannah's POV

I felt bad for the guy. I mean, here he was, making such a romantic evening for us and smack in the middle of an amazing makeout session (which, I'll admit, I wanted to go a little further than just kisses, even if they were great kisses) and he stomach growls. But I had to say, I was hungry too.

So there we were, sitting at the round dinner table. Did I mention that Jesse is the secondmost amazing cook on the flippin face of the earth? I mean, he's second after Andy, I must admit. But still, spagetti at it's finest. Anyway's, as we were eating, Jesse asked. "So, _Querida_, how do you feel about your mother's pregnancy."

Yeah, that kinda put a damper on things. "I dunno... I mean, I'm happy for her because she always said that she enjoyed her pregancy with me because she 'bonded' with me on some deep level. She would always complain because she never would be able to have another child. But it happened now that she's with Andy, even if it's a little late." I took a quick sip of my wine (yes, wine, I'm 21) and continued. "But It's kind of upsetting because she's having it at 46, and she won't be there for him or her for too long, ya know? Plus, it's just odd considering we won't share the same father. But Mom had to move on, and she deserves to be happy."

Yeah, I rambled on. But Jesse has slowly been able to decipher Suze-language. I'm proud of him, really. It's a difficult skill. "_Querida_, she's very happy. I could tell today. She was glowing. I don't think there was a moment when she didn't have a smile on her face." He told me. I couldn't help but smirk. He was right. I knew this was she wanted. Jesse didn't push the subject any more and asked. "What movie did you bring?"

"Oh, tonight you will get you wedding lesson. I brought The Wedding Planner. It's kinda sappy but it covers most of the things involved in weddings, so I figured we should watch it." I told him, before we continued eating.

* * *

Once we finished eating and washing the dishes, we settled down into the couch and played the DVD. I snuggled up to Jesse, both of us piging out on Girl Scout Cookies (I love those ones with the coconut on top). I pointed out the main wedding details and such, hoping he was catching on to the madness that weddings have been turned into over the 20th/21st century.

Once J.Lo left the screen, I finally remembered. "Oh, before I forget, be sure your off work Friday at 4:00 because Mom set up the meeting with that wedding planner, Abigail-something." I told him. He nodded.

"That works." He said briefly. About 2 seconds later, I realized why his answer was short. We started another classic makeout session.

Jesse covered my lips with his, and at some point in the frenching, I was laying down on the couch. My hands explored his 6-pack of a chest as one of his hands cradles the back of my neck and the other one was somewhere around the waistband of my jeans. This continued for about, oh,10 minutes or so. Eventually, his hand grew dangerously close to my bra.

_Oh my God, just take it off._ I found myself thinking. This always happens. We get close to doing a little more than making out, and he pulls away, apoligising. Seriously, you would think it would be different now that we were engaged, but no.

"I'm sorry, _Querida_." He said, hisbreath a little ragged, as hegot off me. _ARRRRGGG_! I screamed inwardly. Why does he do that! Before I could catch myself, I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Is everything alright?"Jesse asked me.

That's when I decided to rant. I went on about how much I hate when the makeout sessions end. I went on about how much I loathe when he appoligizes, like I don't actually enjoy when we go further than when we last kissed. I didn't shut up until I was interupted. Oh, no. Not by Jesse. It was someone who I hadn't seen in a really long time.

"Suze?" I gasp escaped my lips when I looked up at Tad Beaumont. Because he was...

Glowing.

* * *

_MUAHAHAHA! Cliffy!_

_-review away_


	6. Protector

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot.**

_Yeah... I don't know where I'm going with this Tad thingy. It just popped in my head and I'm going along with it. So, yeah. you won't know what happens til I do:-p. Thanks for the great reviews. Now, I think I've kept you hanging long enough, so here it is.

* * *

_

Suze's POV

"Oh my God, Tad? What happened?" I asked him, once I finally remembered to breathe. I mean, really, how would you react when a guy that you havn't seen in 5 flippin years shows up in your boyfriend's living room, and also happens to have bitten the dust? Shock, would be the final answer.

He looked a little surprised as well, which gave me a feeling that he died within a few hours at the most. "You can see me?" Oh, my goodness. That quote is infamous. I swear I hear it on a weekly basis.

"Yes, I can. The less you ask, the happier you will be. Now will you tell me what happened? Were you in an accident?" I said. He probably didn't want to talk about it, but hey, inquiring minds want to know.

"My damn uncle! That's what happened! There was hardly anything accidental about it. And he didn't even have another elaborate plan in doing it. He just shot me." He told me, as he began to pace. Tad was fuming. But really, can you blame the guy? I slumped back in the couch, my jaw droping somewhere near the floor. Silly me, I thought he was gone for good. But he was never declared dead, just missing.

"And I'm pretty sure he's after you too." Tad finished, a little quieter then before. In my complete and total shock, I almost forgot about Jesse, who wraped an arm around me. I looked back up at Tad, who had finally stoped pacing. I noticed that he was beginning to dissapear, for good. And then it hit me. He was moving on because he had to warn me.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I said, kind of awkwardly. "Thanks for telling me." But before he was able to say anything. His prone body dissapeared completly. And that's when the water works came. Seriously, I'm such a freakin cry-baby. He was a nice guy, and didn't deserve to die like that. But not only that, I was next on Marcus's list.

Jesse pulled me tighter in the embrace, whispering soothing spanish into my hair. "I won't let anything happen to you. You know that right?" He finallyasked me, in english.

I nodded, lifting my head to look into his deep brown eyes. Jesse's hand lifted to my cheek to wipe away some of the water. "I know." I told him. My heart was pounding during the connection our eyes had. It broke when I leaned up to give him a full kiss on the lips. And, as always, fireworks were going off. It didn't last long though since he pulled away, gazing into my eyes.

And then I remembered my little rant that I had. Crap. Me and my big mouth.

* * *

Jesse's POV

Susannah became very intrested in her hands as I began to speak. "_Querida_, I love you so much. I just don't trust myself, I guess. It's probably the 19th century in me, but I just have to stop myself before things go too far."

She nodded, looking up at me. "I know. But you don't have to apoligize for kissing me. I mean, were engaged. You don't have to be sorry about kissing me." Susannah smirked slightly as I pulled her into my arms. She leaned against me, her head on my shoulder as my arm was wrapped around her waist.

I kissed the top of her head before whispering into her hair. "_Amo usted, Querida. Siempre y siempre._" a/n: translation: "I love you, Querida. Always and forever." We sat in silence, simply enjoying eachother's company. About 5 minutes later, I noticed that her breath had slowed down. I looked down and saw that her eyes were closed. I moved as slowly and gentlyas I possibly could in picking her up.

The couch we were sitting onwas hardly suitible for sleeping. It itches. So I brought her to my bed and laid her down gently, pulling the covers over her. After making sure my apartment wouldn't burn down from all the candles, I joined her. My arm draped across her body. It made me feel better. I felt as if I was protecting her. There is no way I will let that madman take her from me.

* * *

_Blah... That chapter is el crappo in my opinion._

_Anywho, I've been tossing around the idea of doing 2 sequals after this, making it a trilogy of sorts. The second partwill probably be a sexy honeymoon in Hawaii with a but load of ghosts interuppting it. And thethird partwill most likely be the first pregnancy._

_Please review and tell me what you think. I'll give you a chocolate bunny if you do:-D. HAPPY EASTER!_


	7. Quite a Bargin

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot.**

_:Hands out chocolate bunnies: There you go, that's a good reviewer. :pats heads: Now here's another reward..._

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

OK, let me just say that...

I SLEPT WITH JESSE!

Well, we didn't have sex or anything. But we were in the same bed together. I have to say it's quite wonderful to wake up with a sexy pediatrician cuddled up against you.

The next week passed. I told everyone about the engagement, including Father Dom. Jesse and I went and paid him a visit, asking him to be the minister for the ceramony, which he said yes to, of course. I knew he would. We're his favorite mediators.

Not that there's many, but, yeah.

Anyways, the time came up to meet our wedding coordinator.

"So, how big did you want your wedding?" Abigail asked us, legal pad in hand.

"Um... nothing too big and over blown." I started. "Maybe 50-100 people at the most."

OK, I know that sounds like alot, but it really isn't. I've been to a couple of 500+ weddings. And Jesse and I figured out that we wanted to invite about 70 people, but people tend to bring friends. Like girlfriends, new husbands, and such.

Jesse then asked. "What kind of wedding do you see for us? To tell you the truth, we are kind of clueless about the kind of wedding we want." Well, Jesse was the clueless one. He hardly knew about weddings.

She smiled a bit. Abigail wasquite beautiful, actually. Kind of like Kelly Prescott. Only smart. "Most people are. But, now I've met you two, I have a few ideas." She leaned back into the chair she was sitting in. "I was thinking about something with roses of every color, atnight with plenty of candles, a receptionat the beach. Maybe at the Hilton.They have a great outside balcony that we can rent out. Those are just a few I'm tossing around."

_Oh, wow_. I thought. That was just as I envisioned my wedding when I was little. "I think that's beautiful. I've always deamed of a night time wedding." I told her, looking over at Jesse, who seemed to like it as well, judging by thesmirk on his face.

"Butwe don't want anything too expensive. I mean, my step-dad already told me he would make the food and-" I was cut off by Abigail, who leaned on her desk, saying.

"I can get you that balcony for 500 if get reservations for it. My husband is the owner of that hotel. My cousins run a little shop that sells all wedding attire, including bridal dresses, bridesmaid dresses, tuxedo's. Even shoes. I have friends at floral shops, photography studios. Caterers(A/N: is that spelled right? I don't think so...), DJs. You name it, I have the connections. I canmake this wedding cost under 5,000, maybe 3,500 since there won't be that many people. Foreverything. Guarenteed."

I looked over at Jesse, who was looking at me, with an uncertain look on his face. I was still having difficulty beliving her myself. Turning back towards the wedding planner, I asked. "Could we be excused for just a minute?"

She nodded, leaving without a word.

"3,500 is still alot of money, _Querida_." Jesse told me. I couldn't help but smile. I'm sure his almost-wedding to Maria only costed, what, 50?

"Prices have changed since 1850, Jesse. So that's quite a bargin now." I told him. "Besides, if it ends up costing more than 5,000, we can just drive down to the courthouse, sign the marrige certificate and have a honeymoon at a Howard-Johnsons."

Jesse smiled a little, and pulled me into his warm embrace. Did I mention we were sitting on quite a comfortable couch? His lips came down on mine for a brief, but sensual, kiss. I didn't matter how long we kissed. Each one was always full with so much love. Pulling away, he shouted over through the other room for Abigail, only saying Mrs. Williams. Once she walked in, Jesse told her. "Could you please call your husband for that reservation?"

* * *

_Gr... my muse is out poping popcorn or something. I had some issues with this chappy, but here it is anyway. The next one will be the engagement party at the beach, with Paul showing up._

_Anywho, please review:-D._


	8. Engagments, beaches, and Paul OH MY!

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot, and any unknown charecters.**

_Yo, yo, yo... :an awkward silence insues and I stop trying to be black.: Ahem... anywho. Thanks for reviewing! Ya'll rock my socks..._

_

* * *

_

Jesse's POV

"I'm soooo not messing around anymore. You better put me down, Cowboy." Susannah shouted, flailing in my arms. Oh, she crossed the line now.

"What did you call me?" I asked her curiously, as a smile formed on my face.

A look of horror began to fill her face as realization of what I was about to do sunk in. "Oh, no, Jesse. I just straightened my hair this morning! You better not get it wet."

I was about waist high in the ocean now, holding _Mi Querida_ with one arm underneath her knees and another cradling her back. Why would you go to the beach and not swim? She insists that the girls get tans while the guys swim and surf. I refuse to believe that. Which is exactly why I was going to get her in the water, by force.

"I'm nota cowboy..." I reminded her with a smirk as I droped her in the water. Oh, don't panic. I didn't drown her. She jumped right up in a split second, considering the water was pretty shallow. But needless to say she wasn't happu. Her hair was soaked.

"Oooohhh... Now it's war!" Susannah said with a slight chuckle as a splashing war insued. I'm not going to lie and say I was winning the battle, so I'm just not going to talk about this subject any more. But lets just continue with Susannah's Mom calling us back to shore, annoncing that lunch was ready.

Mr. Ackerman was cooking a Bar-B-Que lunch on the grill that was provided on the beach to celebrate the engagement. We were having a nice get together with family and friends for the occasion. We all sat down to eat, well, except for Mrs, Ackerman, who was still suffering from her morning sickness. She mostly just took the pictures.

We talked about the wedding plans so far, for the most part. We told everyone; everyone including Andy, Suze's mom and her 3 step brothers, Adam, CeeCee, Gina, andJerry; where it would be, when it would be, so on and so forth. Soon after, I asked Jerry to be my best man. He was there with me all throughout Med School and has been a great friend. Susannah asked Gina to be her Maid of Honor, since she knew her longer, but she repeatedly told CeeCee that both her and Gina were her best friends.

We were all laughing, having a great time, when CeeCee looked over to the ocean and asked, in a semi-surprised tone. "Hey, is that Paul Slater over there?"

* * *

Suze's POV

Well, of course, Jesse and I spun around the instant CeeCee spoke those words. And lone behold, Paul was there. But was even more surprising was the sight of him playing with a kid. It was a little girl, no older than 4 years old.

I turned to Jesse and asked quietly. "Should we go over and say hi?"

He shurged, nodding sightly. "I guess so." He then turned to the rest of the group and said. "We'll be back."

Of course, Jesse had to get up first and help me up. That's one thing I appreciate from his 19th century self. Because, let me tell ya, it's it's easy to sink in that Californian sand, even if your on a blanket. So, anyways, we walked over Paul, who was watching the little girl, who was adorable, by the way. Last time we saw eachother was at graduation. He was planning on going to College up in Seattle with with Kelly, who he was still with last time a checked, and a little bit closer tohis family. But I was wondering what he was doing down here, playing with a kid. Kinda odd, if you ask me.

"Hey, Paul." I said, causing him to turn around.

Paul's jaw dropped slightly in shock and surprise. He hadn't changed much physically, in height anyways. It was apparent in his face that he was in his 20's now. You can just tell, ya know? "Oh my God, hey Suze!" He exclaimed, followed by a hug. It was awkward for me, but mature. Just a regular greeting. I could see Jesse tense up. He still wasn't to fond of Paul, but the intense hatred they shared before was left behind in Jesse's ghostly days. We pulled apart from eachother and Paul looked over at Jesse. They, of course, exchanged a manly handshake with a few 'Hey, man.''s and 'How's it goin''s.

Around this time was when I noticed a gold band on his ring finger. Paul followed my gaze and ansered my unspoken questions. "Kelly and I got married about 3 months after high school let out."

"Really? Wow, we have missed alot. Jesse and I just got engaged, actually." I told him.

"Well, it's about time. What took you guys so long?"

"I was going to wait until Susannah got out of College but I couldn't wait another year." Jesse said with a small smirk. At that moment, the little girl, who was building a sand castle before, ran up to Paul.

"Daddy! Look what I built!" She shouted, as Paul bent down, looking over at the- _WOAH! Hold the phone! __He has a kid before me! How unfair is that!_ Those were my exact thoughts when I heard the word 'Daddy' come out of her mouth. I mean, I should have known. It's not like anyone would just start playing with some random kid... Paul's not that insane. Plus, she would have shouted 'I'm not supposed to talk to strangers'.

I looked over at Jesse, who was just as surprised. Our puzzled thoughts were abruptly cut off when Paul turned his attention away from his daughter. "Suze, Jesse. This is Katelyn. Katelyn, say Hi to Ms. Suze and Mr. Jesse."

"Hi." She said in an adorable, sweet, four year old voice. Katelyn was so cute. But she does come from good genes. I mean, the two hottest people in our graduating class? Why wouldn't they populate the world with hot and sexy kids?

"Well, hello there!" I said sweetly. We talked for about 10 more minutes. The Slater family (that being Paul, Kelly and Katelyn) decided to come down and visit everyone, including his Grandpa. As it turns out, there might be a new shifter in the world, and they wanted to bring her to meetGreat-Grandad Slaski, who's in his 80's now and is rapidly running out of time. And, oh yeah, Kelly found out about Paul's super powers. And doesn't think he's a freak. True love really found them, I guess.

And then, we gave him a rundown of Suze and Jesse land. Blah blah blah. Anyways, we ended with the typical:

Paul: We should get together for lunch next time were in town.  
Me: That would be great!

You get the idea. Paul left to meet up with Kelly, who was out for lunch with her gang from high school. You know, the Debbie gang. We walked back up to our family and friends, and I kept thinking that life was great now. I was getting married to the man I love. Paul was completly out of my hair. Life couldn't get any better.

Well, besides the whole Mom-is-pregnant-at-46 thingand the -psycho-out-to-kill-me-again thing. Gosh, would my life every be perfect? Please...

* * *

I didn't bother with the complete dialouge between Jesse, Suze, and Paul. I mean, it would probably end up going on forever and I'm just too lazy.:-p

Anywho, review time:-D


	9. Wedding dresses and guns

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot and any unfamiler charecters.**

_Meggie- OMG! I so did not realize that I put Suze. I'll have to be more careful._

_But everyone, lets pretend I didn't:-D. Gosh, I'm a failure at life..._

_Well, before I go all Emo on ya'll, here's chappy 9!I kinda flsh forwarded toabout March or April, when Jesse and Suze get they're wedding dress and tux. I might include the bridesmaid dresses too, but it depends on where my fingers go:-p. Who know's, Marcus might make his appearance._

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

The cake and food has been ordered. The reservations have been made. The DJ has been selected. The flowers have been picked. That's all, right? HECK NO!

Of COURSE I gotta get a wedding dress. I'm was so excited when we all pulled up (all including Me, Jesse, Gina, CeeCee, my 7-month-pregnant Mom, Adam, and Jerry.) The building had two different stores, one for Tuxs, and another for wedding gowns and bridesmaid dresses. Kinda cool, actually. We got to kill two birds with one stone.

"I still don't see why I can't go with you." Jesse said quietly, while we were standing outside of the shops. His hands were on my waist, pulling me closer towards him and gently kissing my forehead. His lips feltwonderful against my skin each and everytime he kissed me. He had been begging to come with me the entire drive there. Jesse really couldn't wait to see me in my dress.

"I know you want to see me in white, but you'll have to wait another 2 months." He then gave me the most adorable puppy dog face. I frankly didn't believe in the can't-see-the-bride-before-the-wedding-blah-blah-blah superstition (I mean, I've had good luck with everything else in my life so far. You know, the whole Jesse being alive thing was enough proof of my good luck), but everyone else believed in it.

I looked behind myself at Gina, CeeCee and Mom, who were standing at the door of the bridal shop. "Just look at that face, guys. How can you resist that face?" I said, pinching Jesse's, still pouting, cheeks in a motherly way.

CeeCee and Adam then proceded to seperate us. No, I'm serious. They pulled us apart. "You'll just have to wait, Jesse." She said, impatiently.

"You have a Tux to try on, anyway." Adam reminded him. I finally cought Jesse's eye while we were standing by the doors of the shops. I mouthed the words 'I love you' with a small smile. He returned it, giving mehis classicwink that always had me swooning.

We finally walked into the store, where I was blinded with white. "Holy crap." I muttered. "That's a hell-uv-a lot of dresses."

"And one of them is yours." My mom said standing beside me and wrapping an arm around me. "I still can't believe that your getting married, Susie. Do you have any idea how old that makes me feel?"

I couldn't help but smirk and glance down at her protruding belly.

"Oh! I just felt a kick!" She exclaimed, putting a hand on her stomach. "Susie, gimme your hand!" Without notice, she grabed my arm and put my hand in the same spot her hand was before. And then I felt my little brother or sister (mom and Andy wanted to wait to find out the sex of the baby.)

"Wow..." I said. It never really hit me until that moment. I was going to have a new sibling. One who was blood related. I looked up at my Mom, who was glowing, and not just from the pregnancy. She was so happy now, and had been ever since she met Andy.

Of course, Gina ruined the Mother-daughter moment. "Suze! Come here!" She shouted.We were, of course, the only ones there. I followed her voice to find her and CeeCee talking to the owner.

"Ah, you must be Susannah." She said, extending her hand, which I of course shook. "I'm Claire, it's a pleasure to meet you." Claire was in her 50's, just about; with greying hair and a classy pair of glasses at the bridge of her nose.

"It's great to meet you, too." I said.

"Well, why don't we get your measurements real quick and we can find you a dress." Claire said, leading me to over to the dressing rooms.

* * *

Jesse's POV

The tuxedo was a perfect fit. When I put the jacket on and looked in the mirror, a smile formed on my face. All I could think was _I'm finally marrying her_. The man who who was helping me earlier, George, was adjusting the hem on the pants slightly so I had to stand perfectly still.

"So, where are you guys going for the honeymoon?" Jerry asked me, looking at me through the reflection of the mirror.

"I just got reservations and plane tickets for Hawaii." I told him, feeling a little nervous about the plane ride. I still havn't ridden one, but considering I've only been alive for 5 years, it wasn't too bad.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I was afraid to tell him. Since he was my co-worker, I knew he would be mad if I informed him of the length of time I would be away, which was quite a long time.

"Erm... 16 days...?"

"Jesse! Your going to leave me with your kids for 16 days?"

"There great kids, Jer, honest! I swear I'll return the favor when you tie the knot." I told Jerry, almost pleading.

"If I ever get married..." He muttered.

"Hey. Don't worry, you'll find love. Your only 26. You have plenty of time." I reminded him. Jerry was quite a bacholer, but he wanted to settle down with a wife now.

Adam and one of the other workers walked in. "Hey, Jerry, we gotta try our Penguin Suits." Adam informed him. They both left, leaving me with George and my reflection. Just as he was about to move on to my next pant leg, my cell phone began to ring.

"I'll grab that for ya." He said, standing up. He then added with a chuckle "If you move, you'll be poked by a couple hundred needles." George finally handed me my cell phone, and I looked down at the name on the screen.

"Hello Querida. Shoulnd't you be trying on a wedding dress now?" I asked Susannah.

"How do you know I havn't tried it on already?"

* * *

Suze's POV

Oh, but I had tried it on. In fact, I was wearing it that very second. It was a beautiful gown too. The top was in the form of a beaded tank top which moved down into a silk, slightly puffy bottom with more beaded designs on the train. Most definatly my dream dress. CeeCee and Gina were trying on they're bridesmaids dresses, which were light pink dresses that I was sure would be flattering to they're figures, or else they would have killed me.

After I informed Jesse of they're location of that moment, he told me that Jerry and Adam were doing the same thing. Well, not trying on dresses, but tuxs, of course. "I want to come over there, and see that dress on you."

I was surprised. "How do you know I have it on? Is there a hole in the wall? Or something?"

"I can hear you twirling." He informed me with a chuckle.

"Oh." That was when my mother walked in with a veil to try on. "Hold on Jesse." I said as the veil was placed on my head. It was a simple one, in the form of a beaded hair clip. Claire then putthe veilin my face.

"Wow, Suze." I heard Gina say coming out of the dressing room, in her dress. She looked pretty good in it, actually..

"Wow what?" CeeCee asked from inside the room next to her.

"She's wearing the veil." My mom informed her.

"How do you look, _Querida_?" I heard Jesse ask over the phone.

"Eh... I look ok..." I said into the reciever. Hell, I looked pretty darn good. "I gotta go. Love ya!"

"Love you too..." He sounded dissapointed, but I hung up anyways. He'd see me in it in a couple months, anyway.

CeeCee then walked out in her dress. "Suze, you look incredible!" She told me.

"Really, you do. Man, Jesse's gonna want to jump you on the spot." Gina informed me, causing my mom's eyebrows to shoot way up.

"You guys look great too. See? I told you I'd find good dresses."

"Yeah, but you know pink isn't my color." Gina informed me. How could I forget? Almost every article of clothing she owned was black.

"It would look kind of wierd if the bridesmaids dresses black in a pink, red, and white colored wedding, Gi-" I was interupted by a scream, followed by a gunshot, in the main part of the store. Needless to say, that sort of distracted us from our little argument.

"Oh my God... It's a robbery." CeeCee whispered, after of course, we instinctivly screamed. Our screams, were drowned out by the gunshot, hopefully.

But I knew it wasn't a robbery. It was Marcus. It had to be. I grabbed my phone quickly and forced everyone into the back room, locking the door. Texting Jesse the quick message reading "Marcus", I whispered to everyone. "I swear, I will explain all of this after words."

That's when there was a large thud onthe door infront of us. Mom's hand went straight to her stomache, in fear for her child's life. Gina and CeeCee's face's were ghost white with terror, almost to the point of tears in CeeCee's case. As for me, well, I'm used to it really. Plus, I knew he was going to show up sometime. "Open the door, Ms. Simon. Lets just make this short and sw-" The psychopath's speech was cut off by a punch, followed by, what sounded, like Jesse being a hero and giving him a well deserved beating.

"Adam, call the police." I heard him say. After what seemed like forever, I heard a knock on the door. "He's unconcious." Jesse announced. Immediatly, I opened the door.

And there he was, lying on the floor after a well deserved ass-kicking. I ran into Jesse's protectivearms, burying my face into his shoulder. Being in his embrace, I finally knew it was over. A sense of warmth filled me as he whisperedsoothing Spanishwordsin my hair, the only one I knew being Querida. I finally looked up into his eyes. Though I had to blink a few times to see clearly, considering water was filling my eyes.

Jesse didn't have one scratch on him. I knew that wack job couldn't put up a fight.Not against my Jesse. Nope. Oh crap. "Oh my God, Claire!"

"Jerry's taking care of her, don't worry. The ambulance will be here soon." I let out a relieved sigh.

"Crap, Suze. Your dress." CeeCee said.

"Um... that happens to be the least of my worries, Cee." I informed her. But still, I wanted Jesse to wait to see me in my dress. That is what led me to kick the unconcious man in the crotch. It _was_all his damn fault. I then realized how sexy he looked in a Tux.

"You look incredible, _Querida_." He informed me before giving me a quick kiss. Well, it was quick because the damn police had to interupt. Really, can't an investigation wait?

* * *

_That was pretty long:-p._ W_e shall continute with the Police crap later, but I'm having a seriouswriting burnout about now._

_So, I'm expecting alot of reviews since I wrote alot...:-D_


	10. The full story

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot and the unfamiler chars.**

_Thanks for the reviews. I know the whole part about Marcus was kinda lame, but the main focus is the wedding... so this is the last chapter that crap will be mentioned. Okey dokey, here it is._

_

* * *

Suze's POV _

On top of the whole my-fiance-saw-me-in-my-wedding-dress-before-the-wedding thing, we all had to be questioned. So, I had to come up with a story so they didn't know that I knew he was coming. Cops don't really belive the I-see-dead-people story.

So, basicly, here's how it went.

Cop: Would you please explainto me what you saw or heard when the incedent occured?

Me:Well, we were all in the dressing room... area and we heard Claire scream and then a gunshot. So, we went into the back room to hide, which is where I sent a text message to my Fiance, telling him to come over quickly. And he did and the both of them began fighting, from what I heard. Eventually, the man was unconcious and we all came out.

Cop: Thank you for your time, Ma'm.

Me: No problem, Sir.

That was all. I guess they already knew that the man was Marcus Beaumont and had killed God knows how many people. So, all of this was really procedure. Claire was brought to the Hospital (Jerry did a good job in treating her before they came.) After the cops left, we paid George for all the dresses and tuxes, since he and Clair owned both of them, and changed into our jeans. Let me just say how much is sucks to get out of that dress. As soon as possible, he left for the hospital.

We all headed back to Mom and Andy's, except for Jerry, who had to work. Jesse and I were in our own car.

"I'm going to tell them. Everything." I informed him.

Jesse let out a sigh, keeping his eyes on the road. "Are you sure about this, _Querida_?" He asked.

"I have to, Jesse. They have a right to know why that bastard was after me and why they were almost killed. And I'll have to explain everything." I paused before finally asking Jesse. "Should we include your story as well?"

We stoped at a stop light, after my mom. He looked up at me, nodding. "They have a right to know." He said reaching out and squeezing my hand reassuringly.

* * *

We all walked into the house to find Andy and the boys watching the TV. Brad was in town for hisspring break and Jake just felt like coming over, I guess. I can finally tolerate all of my brothers, by the way. After turning off the TV, I announced "I really need to talk to all of you guys." 

It took about a minute or so for CeeCee, Adam, and Ginato get a seat. Mom sat next to Andy the second we walked in. Jesse and I stood in front of them. I felt like a teacher or something. Well, I kinda was.

First we all filled in Andy and kids on what happened at the store that day. Which was, really, no biggie for me, considering what I was going to explain next.

"That man wasn't after money, you guys. He was after me. You guys have a right to know what he was doing there so here it goes. The next part will be hard to believe, and I don't expect you to right away. And it will actually take a long time to explain so if anyone wants a something to eat or drink, go get it now. In fact I'll take orders. Raise you hand if you want wa-"

"Susannah..." Jesse cut me off in a warning tone.

"Fine..." I said before taking a deep cleansing breath. "I'm a Mediator. Well, a Shifter, actually, but lets not confuse you. For lack of a better definition, I see dead people. I can talk to them and figure out what's holding them back from moving on to Heaven, Hell, their next life. What ever it may be past the doors." I paused a moment, looking from face to face. They were all puzzled. Well, except David, CeeCee, and Gina.

Then I continued. Starting to when I first realized I was a Mediator and moving through time to Jesse's tale. Eventually I explained the Tad story. I stoped there, realizing there was no way they would believe my confession unless I brought in the big guns.

"Mom," I started, going over to her and taking her hand in mine before continuing. "Dad was a ghost until about 5 years ago. I would talk to him all the time. The only thing that was holding him back was the fact that I wasn't happy. I wasn't truly happy until Jesse was alive." Tears were stinging my eyes, and coming out of hers. And it wasn't because of the hormones. She pulled me into a hug. One down, about 5 more to go.

David finally spoke up, giving me a hand. "I know she's telling the truth because Mom came to Suze, and told her that it wasn'tour fault she died. She wanted me to understand that. Guys, you gotta believe her..." My attention was riveted over to Adam, as realization finally dawned upon him.

"During that party, Paul Slaterwasn't high, wasn't he? You were beating him up and we couldn't see you cause you were still dead, right Jesse?" Adam asked. I can only assume Jesse nodded since Adam said. "Woah, dude, good job with the A-...butt-kicking..." He corrected himself, realizing that Jesse was about 174 years old and probably still used to the whole no-cursing-in-front-of-lady thing, which he was. Jesse only curses in Spanish when he's around me.

"I remember that." Brad said. "This whole ghost thing sure explains alot."

"And that one time at the Mission when the breezeway collapsed on top of you. That was ghost related, too, wasn't it?" Jake asked.

"Exorsism of the suicidal maniac. Remember Heather? Well, she was insane to put it lightly." I said, very matter-of-factly.

Mom finally spoke up. "So that's why my dishes were ruined that night?"

"Yes Ma'm. Sorry about that." Jesse admitted, shyly, as I walked over to him. I couldn't help but smiling.

"Well, that was easier than expected." I commented. Jesse wraped an arm around my waist as Andy stood up.

"Well, I should be making dinner." He announced, walking to the kitchen. I could see tears begin to well up. Probablythe fact thatI had seen hisex-wife, after she had died, sunk in. That would affect anyone, I guess. Brad and Jake seemed ok, but they were probably just being all big about it.

Mom wiped away her tears and looked up at me, with a small smile. And then I knew that every thing would be alright. I was confident that they believed me. And I didn't have to keep this secret hidden from themanymore. We continued the night normally, with CeeCee, Adam, and Gina as our guests. We played a game of Cranium (A/N: that's a pretty fun game to play in a big group, you know). Gina and I went back to the dorm, wrapping up quite an eventful day. You know, between almost being killed and finally admitting your biggest secret, you can get quite tired.

* * *

_I'm not fully happy with this chapter, but I'm my own worst enemy (and critic) So... please review:-D_


	11. STRIPPERS?

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot and the unfamiler charecters.**

_Thanks a ton for the reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK! WOO HOO:stage dives and breaks neck:... well here's the next chappy!_

_

* * *

_

WEDDING COUNTDOWN: 2 weeks

Suze's POV

In order to celebrate the fact that I had just finished my junior year in college,Jesse insisted on dinner and a movie. It didn't, of course, take much convincing.

While we were sitting in the almost emptytheaterwaiting for the movie to start, Jesse asked quite a startling question.

"What's the big deal with the Bacholer's party? That's all Jerry's been talking about."

We were sitting on the top row. Well, I was laying down with my head on Jesse's lap (Don't worry, I could see the screen.) I was looking up at Jesse, who was slowly turning my heart into silly putty by stroking my hair,when he asked this question. That's when I couldn't help but burst into laughter. I wasn't laughing at the question. It was an honest question. I was laughing because I had no clue how to explain bacholer parties.

"Um... well..." I said, searching for the right words to say. "Its a party that best men throw for the guy getting married. You basically just get drunk and enjoy your last night of freedom." I then added, under my breath. "With a stripper..."

"WHAT!" Jesse shouted. I expected to hear alot of shushing around the theater, but we were pretty early.

"Just tell Jerry you don't want a stripper. I'm sure he'll listen." I said, sitting up. Cuddling up to him, I pulled his lips to mine, needing to feel them on mine. He turned his body to face me better, wrapping me into his strong embrace. The already incredible kiss slowly grew into a full on french fest. But it was cut off by the sound a chuckling near the entrance of the theater. Jesse and I both turned to face two giggling 13 year olds. Both male. Followed by a group of teenage girls walking in.

Jesse and I both pulled apart. The crowd was coming in. Crap.

* * *

Jesse's POV

The next day at work, I pulled Jerry aside. There was no possible way I was going to allow a... stripper at a party. It's just wrong to have a womanbe displayed like it's some sort of dog show or something. It's just wrong. Besides, the only body I care to see is Susannah's. After marrige, of course.

"Aw... C'mon, man. It's a bacholor party! It expects naked women! We don't want to dissapoint the party and it's guests, do we?" He pleaded.

"My party, my choice." I told Jerry, who let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, Fine. No strippers. But were having alot of beer so the guests forget about the injustice of this no stripper bacholer party." Then he walked off to treat a six year old girl. (A/N: Is it just me, or does 2 pediatricians talking about strippers at work seem kinda odd?)

* * *

_I know, it's short. But that's mainly a buffer. I'm gonna move along in the next chappy to the rehursal dinner.Don't worry, ya'll will know what happened at the partys:-D._

_Review, please:-D._


	12. The day before

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot and any unfamiler charecters.**

_I know this chappy is going to be long, so, go pop some popcorn. Get yourself comfortable. And enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Wedding countdown: The day before the wedding!**

Suze's POV

The day before the wedding, I got up at 7:00 in the morning! We only had one day to get the part of the hotel that the reception was going to be all ready. And there were alot of decorations. So, the whole crew was there. All day. Yeah, if I knew it would take this long to set up for a freaking wedding, I would have said "Lets go to Vegas!". Jesse made it all worth it, though. He didn't do anything special. Just exist.Around 5:00, we finished. Just when I was about to go back home, to take a quick power nap, Jesse reminded me we had a wedding rehursal, which went smoothly and made me even more excited about the wedding.

Afterwords, we had dinner. We werealljust sitting there, having a grand old time, when Gina, who was on the side of me that Jesse wasn't, elbowed me, pointing at the guy walking in. "Isn't that the stripper from your party?" Gina whispered.

The smile that I had on my face dissapeared that instant. "Oh, crap." I muttered. Gina had, indeed, hired a stripper for my bacholorate party the previous week. But we were so drunk, we hardly even remembered. I prayed to what ever God that was up there that he would not reconize any of us that were there. And he didn't. But Jesse followed my gaze.

"_Querida_, do you know that man?" He asked me. Panic began to rise. I mean, I couldn't tell him the truth. But I couldn't lie to him. I believeit was silent for a whole 5 seconds, before Gina broke it.

"Jesse, I kinda hired a stripper for Suze's party. And that's him. She didn't do a thing but drink and talk about you, so just forget about it." She was so nonchalant about it, I almost fainted. But what made my face turn completly red was the fact that all the other conversations on the table fell silent when Gina spoke, including Mom and Father D's.

"Is this true, Susannah?" He asked, with a hint of amusement. I didn't know what was so funny. I mean, a man was dancing in the buff in front of little, old, drunk, me. Don't you think he'd be more mad?

I nodded. "But it's all _her _fault." At the word 'her', I pointed at Gina. Mature, I know...

And then he actually did laugh. "_Querida_, I know you didn't do anything. I know you too well..." He said when his laughter died down, finally. Jesse then proceded to wrap an arm around me, kissing my hair, and giving me a tight squeeze. He had done this many a time before, but for some reason our half embrace was different. I had a feeling it was the fact that we were going to tie the knot the next day.

"At least _somebody_ had a stripper..." I heard Jerry mutter underneath his breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, moving my head forward to see him past Jesse's abnormaly large chest.

He seemed kind of upset as he said. "Jesse, here, wouldn't allow us to have one. So we officially had the lamest bacholer party.Ever."

"Aw... we had fun, Jerry." Jesse protested.

"Oh please," Adam interrupted. "All we did was sit around a keg of beer listening to you go on and on about how cute Suze is when she eats. Seriously, you went through every form of food known to man."

I looked up at a blushing Jesse and couldn't help but smile. I didn't know I was a cute eater. I think I eat like every other human being.

When I squeezed his hand, Jesse looked down into my eyes. I could feel myself drowning as I gazed into his brown eyes. "I love you." I whispered, a cheerful smile still plastered on my face. I still couldn't believe I was finally going to marry him. Jesse. The love my life. Me. Ms. De Silva starting tommorow. Wow.

"I love you too, Querida." He responded before placing a hand on my cheek and giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I, of course, gladly returned it, though I was kind of surprised by this action. He usually shys away from the PDA. But I guess he figured that he had to kiss me in front of about 82 people the next day, so I guess he was just getting warmed up for the show.

Around 8:30, we left after Andy paid. I tried to find out how much it was, but he refused to tell me. After telling my Mom that Jesse and I were going to walk on the beach, and reassuring her that I would be back by midnight so that Jesse wouldn't see me before 5:00 PM the next day, we left. My Mom is far too superstitious.

* * *

"I have my wedding present for you." Jesse told me, reaching for his back pocket. We were laying down on a blanket on the beach, staring at the stars. I had my head on his chest, which would rise and fall with every breath he took, but I had to get up for him to get my present. 

"Oh, I have yours too." I was getting really excited. I couldn't wait to give it to him. Once I got his out of my purse, he had a long, white envelope held out at me.

"Open it!" Jesse told me, really excited about it. He reminded me of a 5 year old boy during Christmas. I put down his present and opened the envelope.

Taking out the thick packet of paper, 2 keys fell out. At first, I assumed that it was a car. But once I read the form that was inside, I was proven wrong.

"Oh my God..." I breathed. I cold already feel the tears stinging my eyes. I had to swallow back the lump in mythroat before I could speak."You bought us a house?"

"Yes, _Querida_. It's on the same road your parents live. And it's ours. All you have to do is sign the form." Jesse told me, reaching out to my tear stained cheeks. I mean, I always just thought that I was going to just move into is apartment and we would buy a house later. But getting the house now just seems much more perfect.

"I love you, Susannah." He told me, as if I didn't already know. I responded by pulling him down to my lips for a short, but tender, kiss. My life, at that moment, was officially perfect.

"I love you too, Jesse." I told him, smiling through my tears. I was highly irritated by the fact that I was crying. I hate crying. Even if it's tears of joy. "Now give me a pen." I demanded with a smile.

Immediatly, he obliged, taking a pen out of his pocket and clicking the top of it. He handed me the pen and said, pointing ata couple of places on the front page. "Sign here, here, and here."

I did as I was told, signing a couple of other pages. And then I was done.

"It's official. We have a house!" He told me, pulling me closer. Jesse ran his fingers through my hair as our eyes met. As they always did, his eyes pulled me in. It was impossible at that moment to wipe the smile off my face. This is what I had wantedfor too long. Just to be with the man I loved, always and forever. And it was finally happening! To me! Susannah Simon (almost deSilva)! The girl who has nothing go right in her life finally had something perfect.

"Well, are you going to take me to it? I wanna see it..." I pleaded, giving him my perfected, pouting, face.

"Aw... but _Querida_... were still fixing it up. It will be finished by the time we get back from Hawaii. I don't wanna spoil the surprise." Jesse said in a whiny sort of tone.

"Fine then..." I said.

"Do I get to see my present?" Jesse asked me, looking over at the wraped, lame, present I got him.

I picked it up and slowly handed him the box. "It's not a house or anything big-"

"I don't care what it is. I'm just happy to be marrying you." Jesse interupted me in amatter-of-factly tone. It was so sweet, but really, how am I supposed to beat a house?

Jesse opened the present to find an antique pocket watch. He had been looking at it whenever we went by a store at the mall. It was really lame. And him buying me a freaking house made my present seem like aBackstreet Boys CD.

"Well, I know you wanted it," I began, in a pityful attempt to explain the suckiness of the gift. "And I figured, since you had nothing really fancy, inthis time anyways,to pass on to our kids, this could be it..." I was cut off by a quite unexpected kiss. As surprising as it was, however, it was still wonderful. But before anything heavy duty could start, he pulled away.

"I love it, _Querida_. Thank you." He told me. "But, unfortunatly, it only reminds me that I have to take you home now." Jesse smirked slightly.

"Aw... crap." I muttered, standing up. I was relunctant to do so, but I knew I wouldn't here the end of it from my Mom.

* * *

_Phew! That took too long. Well, there ya have it. The last chappys will, of course, be the wedding day! Woohoo! Go Jesse and Suze! We will have a few unexpected wedding guests, as well..._

_-Now, you do your part, please!_


	13. Prewedding jitters

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot and unfamiler charecters.**

_Sorry for the delay. Exams, term papers, SATs. The usual._

_Wedding time! Woo hoo! The whole day will be seperated in a bunch of chapters, so... here's the first one! Thanks a ton for all the reviews. I'm almost at 100!

* * *

_

**Wedding Countdown- 1 hour **

Jesse's POV

Jerry, Adam, Susannah's brothers and stepdad, and I got to the church about 2 or so hours before the wedding to get ready. We would have changed at Susannah's house, but the women took over that territory.

But, now that we were all ready, there was nothing to do but wait. Hurry up and wait, as David informed me. So, with nowhere else to go, I found myself wandering around the Mission's cemetary.

I found it amusing that I was doing this in my now breathing state. The last time I was there had been a little over 5 years ago, when I was still a ghost. It was the moment I knew Susannah felt at least some of what I felt for her.

But, even with all we had gone through to get to this point, I couldn't help but realize that my family wouldn't be able to witness the most important day of my life.

I hadn't thought of my family in such a long time that I forgot how much I missed them. Of course, it is difficult to think about a former life when your new one is just what you want. I mean, I'm about to marry the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. I'm a pediatrician. And I made great new friends.

But still, something would always be missing. Almost all of the people at that wedding won't know me. They will know Susannah, but not me.

Standing in front of the mausoleum that my family was laying now, I couldn't help but wish, like a 4 year old when he looks up at night and sees a shooting star. _I wish they could be here._

Foolishly enough, I even looked around. Of course they wouldn't be there.

The things you think about an hour before your wedding.

* * *

**3 hours earlier...**

Suze's POV

"I refuse to get married!" I shouted from the bathroom I was locked in. I had just gotten out of the shower when I saw it, staring back at me.

"Susie... It can't be that bad." My mom reasoned. "Come out and I'm sure we'll be able to cover it..."

At this point, I swung open the door. Speaking, I pointed at the tip of my nose. "A parachute couldn't cover this pimple, Mom." I informed her angerly. I should have known those fries the previous nightwould comeback with a vengance.

"Aw... sweetie." Let me tell you, that 'Aw sweetie' wasn't too reassuring. "You can't see thing. But, if it will make you feel any better, I have some cover up that will help."

I smiled faintly. "Thanks." I said, as she left. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the window, staring out at the pool, where a couple of rafts were floating.

I tried to relax, you know. Taking those deep breaths. But nothing helped ease my nervousness. I mean, I shouldn't have been nervous. This is the love of my life I'm marrying. I knew it wasn't cold feet, but it could have been the fact that I was going in front of 80 freaking people and proclaiming my love for this man. I hate standing in front of crowds.

Hearing the ding-dong of the doorbell, I knew what was coming next. CeeCee and Gina were going to do my hair and make-up. Woopee. Not.

* * *

2 hours later

I stood there, in front of the mirror. I was all ready to go. My hair was up, secured by the veil. And 2 cans of aeresal. My nails were manicured, but taking a beating on account of me biting them. My makeup was all done. I even had on the ridiculousgarterthat Gina and CeeCeegave me. And most importantly, I was in my dress. But still, something was missing.

I had someone to walk me down the aisle (Andy, of course) but he wasn't my birth father. My Dad died too long ago. I knew it would happen like this. So why was I so sad about it?

At that point, I had to thank what ever higher power existed for waterproof make-up, which was all I had on, since I began to cry. CeeCee and Gina were in my Mom's room, helping her with her make-up and stuff. So I was all alone with my tears. I walked over to my bed and laid down, as carefully as possible.

So, there I was, crying my eyes out. When I heard the sweetest sound in the world.

"Hey, Kiddo."

* * *

_OK, kinda a cliffy. But there you have it. The next chappy will most likely be the wedding._

_Review away! I wanna get to 100:-D._


	14. The Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot and unfamiler charecters.**

I have reached my goal! Score! Thanks to all my reviewers. YOU ROCK! Anywho... wedding time.

* * *

**1 Hour until the wedding, still**

Suze's POV

"D-Dad?" I managed to choke out after blinking through my tears enough to see clearly. I could hardly believe it. I mean, I saw him move on. How on earth could he be here?

I stood up, still not quite beliveing what I was seeing. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Dad then gave me a simple answer. "I had to come and see my daughter on her wedding day." He reached up and touched my cheek wiping away some of my tears. He didn't do that for long, since I rushed into his arms.

"You look so beautiful, Suze." He told me, tightening the embrace. It was such an amazing moment, but of course it ended when Gina called from downstars, telling me it was time to go.

"Your going to be at the wedding, right? This isn't just one of thse 2 minute reunions?" I asked him, just to make sure.

He simply answered. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

(A/N: It seemed right to stop it there... I dunno why, but it didn't seem necessary to go into every detail of that moment.)

* * *

**Wedding time:-D.**

Jesse's POV

Why did they tell me the wedding was starting? I mean, I was standing up at the alter for over 5 minutes. My patience was running thin. But I finally knew the time was coming since CeeCee and Gina began to walk down the aisle.

When the doors flew open, the sight of her took my breath away. It took so much effort and patience not to run to her as she slowly walked down the aislewith Andy. But, eventually she got there.

Susannah looked radiant. She always does, but that day she was astoundingly beautiful. Her smile never faded throughout the entire ceremony.

"Jesse,"Father Dominic began. "repeat after me. I, Jesse de Silva,"

I did as he told, gazing into Susannah's emerald eyes. "I, Jesse de Silva,"

"Take you, Susannah Simon"

"Take you, Susannah Simon"

"To be my wedded wife."

"To be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"from this day forward,"

"from this day forward,"

"for better, for worse"

"for better, for worse"

"for richer, for poorer"

"for richer, for poorer"

"in sickness or in health"

"in sickness or in health"

"to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

"to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

He then turned to Susannah. "Susannah, repeat after me. I, Susannah Simon,"

Our eyes never left eachothers as her beautiful voice spoke those sacred words. "I, Susannah Simon,"

"Take you, Jesse de Silva."

"Take you, Jesse de Silva."

"To be my wedded husband."

"To be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"from this day forward,"

"from this day forward,"

"for better, for worse"

"for better, for worse"

"for richer, for poorer"

"for richer, for poorer"

"in sickness or in health"

"in sickness or in health"

"to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

"to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Jerry, the rings, please?" Father Dominic said. He gave him the rings and the Father gave Susannah and I one.

"Jesse, place the ring on Susannah's finger and repeat these words. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" He told me.

Taking her left hand, I slid the ring on her delicate finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." I told her.

Father Dominic then turned to Susannah. "Susannah, place the ring on Jesse's finger and repeat these words. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Susannah did as instructed, finally saying. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I therefore declare you Mr.and Mrs.Jesse de Silva. You may now kiss the bride." I didn't hesitate for a second.

The moment our lips met, the wedding guests began applauding, with the sound of cameras clicking on top of it.Susannah's arms wraped around my neck as mine encircled her torso, holding her tightly. I knew I would rememeber this kiss because it was our first as husband and wife, and it was perfect in everyway.

When we pulled apart, she spoke three simple words. "I love you."

My smile could not surpass Susannah's, no matter how hard it tried.

"I love you too, _Querida_."

* * *

_OK... One... Two... Three :collective 'Awwwww!':_

_Next chapter will be up eventually, but until then, ya'll better review!_


	15. Dances and Reunions

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot and unfamiler charecters.**

_Hey, guys. Thanks for the reviews. I know I messed some of the wedding stuff, but I'm not Catholic so... just ignore the mistakes. Just a couple more chapters to go, and the honeymoon shall come:-D._

_And just to inform you, I'm really looking forward to writing the honeymoon. I'm geting a ton of ideas for it. I hope I'll be able to finish it by the end of June because I'll be in Europe for 20 days, but if I don't think I'll finish it in time, I won't start it cause I don't wanna leave ya'll hangin like that:-p._

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

My mouth was _**really**_ getting sore from all the smiling. We hired a photographer. So, right after the wedding Jesse and I had to get them taken. We were looking at the camera, at 'a distant point', or something like that. Then we got to look in eachother's eyes. That part I liked. But what I liked even more was when he took a picture of us kissing outside in the garden. I love kissing Jesse. Even if it's in front of some guy who was catching glances at Jesse instead of me... if you catch my drift.

Eventually, we got to the reception. As we got out of the Limo, and as Jesse was trying to help me get out with all the dress, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What?" Jesse asked as I finally got out. I reached up and and licked my thumb before wiping off all off some lipstick that had smeared on his face. The Limo ride was quite fun, and not just because it was my first one.

As we walked into the reception area, which looked excellent, by the way, the DJ made the announcement.

"Mr. and Mrs. DeSilva will now have they're first dance as husband and wife." Applause broke out as Jesse took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. Once _Anywhere_ by Evanescence began to play, we began to dance. (A/N: The song just popped in my head, but it's not the best choice:-p)

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

The whole time we danced, I couldn't help but think _Oh my God! I just married the man of my dreams._ I don't think I stoped smiling once as we danced, even though my cheeks were hurting like hell.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

"Do you feel intimidated by everyone watching us dance, or is it just me, _Querida_?" Jesse whispered in my ear. Chuckling lightly, I nodded.

"I keep on thinking that when were done, they're going to hold up signs with numbers on them like they do at compititions and the Olympics and stuff." I told him, resting my head on his insanly large shoulder.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

The song finally ended, going into the Electic Slide. Shockingly, people were already drunk, including Brad who I had never seen do any dance even remotly related to the Electric Slide. Scary stuff...

Jesse and I went to get our food. We had a little buffet thingy going on so our plates were full with a ton of goodies. In an attempt to actually eat our food and not be attacked with "Congratulations" 's and "You two will be very happy together" 's, we went out on the balcony (yes, the room we rented actually had a balcony), watching the sunset.

"I can't wait until this is over with. This dress is killing me." I said, putting down my polished plate. I finished eating in 10 minutes. What? I was freaking hungry...

"Aw... well I think you look absolotly astonishing, _Querida_." Jesse told me, pulling me up and walking me to the railing to watch the waves crash unto the shores. He pointed out to a specific spot of the beach, saying. "That's the exact spot that we got engaged at."

I smiled at this realization. How did he remember that? I guess it was one of those flashbulb memories, where you remember every single detail of a moment. The things you learn when majoring in Psychology.

"It is, isn't it?" I said, looking up into his eyes. He nodded, placing a hand behind the back of my neck and pulling me into a deep, feel-it-too-your-toes kiss. My arms wraped around him, rubbing his very muscular back. Before we knew it, our tounges had met again, which felt really good. Jesse's hand went up into my hair, massaging my scalp, which felt really, really good.

But, it ended with an "Ahem." Jesse pulled away from me, turning to the direction of the interuption.

"_Nombre de Dios_... Mr. Simon?" He asked Dad. I kinda forgot to mention the fact that he had come back. Between saying I Do and making out in the Limo, what do you expect?

"Oh, Yeah, Jesse, my Dad's back. Just briefly though." I said, not really knowing how else to explain it. I mean, I didn't know how he came back. He never told me.

"Actually, I came to say good-bye. I have to go now." He said.

He became a little fuzzy sincemy eyes began to fill up with tears. I immediatly ran into his arms as he continued with his little speech.

"Take care of your mom for me, all right? And your little sister or brother." He paused and swallowed back some of his tears. "I will always be with you. Don't forget it." He then looked up at Jesse. "I meant to tell you that your family sends they're love."

I gasped slightly, looking up at Jesse who was just as surprised. His Adam's Apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, before saying. "Please just tell them I love them."

"They know." He said simply with a small smile.

I nodded, wiping away some tears. "I love you." I said, watching him slowly fade away as Jesse's arm wraped around my shoulder, squeezing me tightly.

"I love you, too." Dad said before disappearing completly. Jesse pulle me to his chest, kissing my forehead as he rubbed my back reassuringly.

Let's just say I was beginning to believe in this _Dios_ that Jesse kept refering to.

* * *

_OK, all done. I'm pretty sure they're's only one chappy left. That will be up soon._

_Now review please:-D. I asked nicely._


	16. Drunks and Goodbyes

**DISCLAIMER: Meg Cabot owns all! But I own the plot and the unfamiler charecters.**

_not-usa-girl: I'm going to France, Italy, and Greece._

_And thanks to all my beautiful reviewers. You guys have rocked! Now, onto the final chapter._

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

"Oh, my God... I can't wait until all this weight is gone..." My Mom complained, once the last of the guests have left. She plunked down in one of the chairs. "Andy, sweetheart, will you get me some water?"

"Of course." He said. Andy's really been good throughout her pregnancy. He's gone to every doctor's appointment, every trip to the baby store. He even went to the baby shower! I can tell he's really excited. I mean, he probably didn't even imagine the thought of another child.

I glanced over at Adam and CeeCee, who couldn't seem to stop giggling. At first I though "Aw... how cute!" But then I thought "Holy crap... they are so incredibly drunk."

CeeCee broke away fromhis embrace and came over to me. She couldn't seem towalk straight, if I do say so myself. "I think were gonna go. I know you have an early flight tommorow, so I just wanted to say Congrats and that I hope you have fun." A few of those words were kinda slurred, but that's ok.

"Aw... thanks." I said, giving her a hug.

"Call me when you get there." She then added, in a whisper. "And don't forget to use a condom."

"I should say the same to you. Now go!" I told her, completly mortified. That's not something that I'm to comfortable talking about. It is kinda personal.

Adam and CeeCee finally went off to they're hotel room. We all decided to stay at the hotel that night sincesome of us would be totally plastered. My Mom isn't included, but it's difficult for her to drive.

I walked over to Gina, who was getting some of her stuff together. I got the feeling she was leaving too.

"I saw you with Jerry alot tonight, Gina." I told her. Alot was an understatement. They danced together every chance they had and when they weren't dancing, they were talking.

"Yeah... I didn't realize he was such a great guy." Gina said with a smile. "Well, I'm extremly tired. So, I guess I'm going to go. Aw... congrats. And have fun in Hawaii." She said, giving me a hug. Before we pulled apart, she whispered in my ear. "Happy humping."

"Go! Now!" I said, giving her a playful slap. As she left, I coulnd't help but notice Jerry, who was talking to Jesse, had left shortly after Gina.

Mom and my new sibling began to peel themselves off the chair. I noticed that she finished her water and left it on the table. Her, Andy, Jesse, and I were the last ones there. All the boys had already gone to they're rooms.

"Aw, honey..." Mom said, geting all emotional and hormonal again. "I'm so happy for you. Have a great time." She ended with a kiss on the cheek, and I ended with one final squeeze and a kiss on her stomach, as always.

"Call if it comes early." I told her as she left with Andy.I turned to Jesse, who was standing next to me.

"So... Mrs. deSilva..." Jesse said, picking me up as all new husbands do. "Whatever shall we do now that everyone has left the party?"

I'm not going to lie to you. When Jesse said that, I was a little surprised. But I really shoudn't have been. I mean, we are married now. I adjusted myself slightly, my lips meeting his to steal a brief kiss.

"Hm... Sleep." I said. I know what your thinking. I've been waiting for this moment since the day we met. Why wasn't I upstairs with the love of my life, with my HUSBAND, and making passionate love to him?

Um... because I was tired.

Plus I was drunk and I didn't want anything to cloud such an amazing moment like that.

"Yeah, your right..." Jesse said, about to put me backdown. He didn't look disapointed or anything. He truly understood. I mean, he already waited over 155 years. What was one night?

"Don't put me down!" I said. "My feet are killing me."

* * *

_The End!_

_The sequal shall begin eventually. I would like to thank all my reviewer's again. Ya'll are truly awesomeness! I hope to see you reviewing the next one..._

_Hugs and Kisses  
-Amy_

_(PS. a finalreview for this storywould rock...)_


End file.
